Si Pudieras Verlo
by Kani14
Summary: Mi primer song-fic. Es un poco triste y trata de cómo nos enamoramos de las personas que no nos ven y... ¡Que va! ¡Léanlo! :D


¡Ohayio, Minna! Este song-fic surgió de una noche de insomnio y también que estaba emo y justo se reproducía esta canción y ¡Voilá! *W* Haruna, Goenji y Natsumi pasaron por mi cabeza xD.

Es un Haruna x Goenji x Natsumi (lo dije arriba xDu) . En lo personal no me gusta la pareja de Shuuya con Natsumi, pero soy mala e hice hacer sufrir a Haruna.

Sin más, los dejo con el fic (es el primero que publico w).

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5 y la canción es de Taylor Swift…

~Si Pudieras Verlo.~

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

Ella entra a la habitación, y tu rostro cambia al instante.

Todo a tu alrededor se detiene y no puedes ocultarlo.

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by_

La miras caminar con su cabeza en alto y sonríes. Yo sé que ella te encanta, pero ella no te ve.

Y tú no quieres ver la verdad, que Ella está por Él.

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you're everything to me_

Tú estás por ella y yo estoy por ti.

_I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you_

_Like I want to_

Lo que tu sientes, ella no lo sabe y,

Lamento decirlo pero puede que no le importe.

¿Acaso no ve que estás sufriendo?

¿Acaso no ves que estoy sufriendo?

_And you just see right through me_

_If you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

Oh. Yo sé que ella es bella. Ella lo sabe, todos lo saben.

Pero a ella le gusta él aunque tú no lo quieras ver.

Voltea a verte y tus ojos se iluminan.

Va hacía ti y sonríes, te ruborizas.

Me gustaría ser la razón de esa actitud. Pero no me ves…

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

Me acerco a tí y me sonríes, pero no es la misma sonrisa, la que le das a ella tiene más sentimiento.

Me cuesta pronunciar palabra frente a ti, pero me esfuerzo.

No quiero parecer una tonta frente a ti.

_She's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do_

Hablan y ríen. Ella mueve su Hermosa cabellera y tú aspiras su olor.

Luego, él se acerca y tu sonrisa se desvanece. Volviste a caer.

Y compruebas que Ella está por Él….

_And all I think about_

_Is how to make you think of me?_

_Everything that we could be_

Pasas tus dedos por tu cabello. Intentas que ella se fije en ti.

Pero ella no te ve y yo, suspiro y me pongo a pensar en lo lindo que sería

Si me dieras, tan sólo, un poquito de tu amor.

_I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you_

_Like I want to_

Lo que tu sientes, ella no lo sabe y,

Lamento decirlo pero puede que no le importe.

¿Acaso no ve que estás sufriendo?

¿Acaso no ves que estoy sufriendo?

_And you just see right through me_

_If you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

No me gusta verte así. Tan desanimado.

Si ella pudiera verte, para que fueras feliz.

Pero ella no te ve y tú no me ves a mí.

_Like shadows in a fainted light_

_Oh we're invisible_

Sólo quiero verte feliz, pero trata de comprender, para ella tú eres invisible.

Al igual que yo para ti.

_I just want to look in your eyes_

_And make you realize_

_I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you_

_Baby let me love you_

_Let me want you_

Trata de comprender, para ella eres invisible.

Si pudieras amarme como la amas a ella.

Sería un verdadero sueño.

_And you just see right through me_

_If you only knew me_

Si intentaras conocerme más.

Si pudieras, si tan solo… intentaras..

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

Ella entra a la habitación, tu sonríes.

Tus ojos brillan, ella ni lo nota.

Tú estás por ella;

Ella está por él;

Yo estoy por ti..

Y ambos somos invisibles

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Tonto? ¿Cursi? ¿Emo? Se aceptan tomatazos en los reviews… (sí es que hay alguien que lea xD) u.u

Bueno, me voy. Ja Ne~ ^^


End file.
